PanLix
by Miss poetry
Summary: This story is for mature audiences due language and LGBT relationship.


Once Upon a Time a Fan Fiction Panlix

Please be advice that this is n 18+ story due to sexual, LGTB relationship and language context.

Part I

Pan: Go, find him, find me the truest believer.

Pan commands his shadow to find the boy that can grant him eternal life; he needs the heart of the truest believer. If only he could have use his son Rumpelstiltskin, but the boy was useless. He knows the magic of the island has an expiration date. Although he's not alone anymore why does he feel like a lost boy. He has manage to procure five boys. But the boys present nothing special sure they are his slaves but even that gets boring. He doesn't allow them to have names instead he nicknames them, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, Twin One and Twin Two.

Pan address the boy, the lost boys as he calls them.

Pan: Boys, you know your mission to recruited more lost boys.

He sends them out to the different realms. But the boys prove inadequate for the task. Pan likes to show them who is the boss so he locks them up in a cave with no food or water for three days. The young boys seem devoted to Pan; he becomes, their leader, their family, and friend. He has finally lifted the punishment so they are able to roam freely around the island. The boys are patrolling the land. A red haired mermaid named Ariel makes her way to the surface carrying a young boy who looks like a drown cat. The lost boys we're mean and not well manner; they knew about mermaids but they despised them. In fact they hate any creature that resemble a woman.

Slightly being the most conceit of the boys often try be the leader when Pan wasn't around. He takes the lead.

Slightly: Move it bitch you're not welcome here.

She's trying to keep the poor boy's head above the water. She doesn't say anything to the rude boy. She's trying to find a safe place to leave the boy. She knows Neverland is not a good place but the boy was thrown off a ship and the closest place was Neverland.

Curly was the nicest of the boys. He is the first one to notice the boy.

Curly: Look she has a boy.

Slightly: Hand him over, any boy in the island belongs to Pan.

Ariel: No.

But before she can swing away he pulls her by the hair and drags her to shore.

Slightly: Lets teach the bitch her place.

They surround the poor mermaid and begin to hit her. Luckily she's able to get away before they really hurt her; she gets aways with only a few bruises unfortunately they keep the boy. The boys have surround the young boy who is beginning to open his green eyes.

Slightly drags boy

Slightly: Get up.

The poor boy gets up with great difficulty. Unfortunately the poor boy who's name is Felix had runway from his abusive father. He snuck into a pirate ship, the Jolly Rogers who's Captain was a ruthless and vile man. Captain Hook, saw the boy punish him relentlessly for weeks, torture him, used his as a slave, beat him. The poor boy was missing three fingers because Captain Hook enjoyed inflicting pain. He finally got tired and threw him overboard. When he thought he was a goner Ariel saw him and saved him.

Felix: Where a I?

Slightly slaps him so hard he falls to the floor Nibs kicks in stomach when he's on the ground.

Slightly: You must speak only when spoken to.

Felix: I'm…

Slightly punches him with great force sending him to the ground again.

Slightly: Let's teach this insolent brat who's boss.

Curly being the most companionate.

Curly: Maybe we should take him to Pan.

Slightly: Not before we teach him a lesson.

Slightly begins to kick Felix who is on the floor. Curly just stands there and does nothing but the other three boys join him.

Part II

Pan appears as the boys are beating the crap out of Felix. Although Felix is probably older than the lost boys he doesn't put up a fight.

Pan angrily.

Pan: STOP!

The boys immediately stop at Pan's command. They are completely quiet; they know better than to argue with Pan. Pan takes one look at the boy and is touched. Something about the boy's green eyes calls to him. He gives him his hand and helps the boy to his feet.

Pan: Forgive these savages they are in desperate need a lesson in manners. Where are mine, my name is Peter Pan, but everyone calls me Pan. What is your name?

Felix looks scared but something about Pan put his at ease.

Felix: Felix.

Pan punishes the boys by locking them in the cave with no food or water for three day.

He takes Felix to his encampment and takes care of his injuries. He uses his magic to restore Felix missing fingers.

They lied naked next to each other. Pan is bold enough to kiss him. After that Pan was never alone again. Felix was the only boy the had a real name and a place in his heart. Felix eventually became the second in command. He fell in love with Pan and worshiped him. This love would eventually be Felix's undoing.


End file.
